You Were Wrong, Here's My Proof, I loved you all, and Goodbye
by LucyXHeartifiliaXFan
Summary: Angel corners Deborah in the intercom room and interrogates her with the entire student body listening. Will Angel's personal secret be revealed? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is a oneshot spinoff of what I think should've happened when Deborah gets exposed. Hope you all enjoy :3**

"Hey Deborah, I've got a question for you?" Angel's smooth voice cuts over the intercom, interrupting each and every single class.

"What do you want? No one will believe anything you say." Deborah's voice cuts over Angels, causing eyebrow's to raise and questions to arise.

"What do you think of everyone here at Sweet Amoris?" Angel asks, seemingly curious.

"Give me a name, and I'll tell you." Deborah sneers.

"Let's start with Violette." Angel says. **(A/N: Normal is Angel's questions, **_**italics are Deborah's answers)**_

"_Who is that? Oh the idiot with the sketchpad. She shouldn't even be here. Who in their right mind carries a stuffed animal to high school?"_

"What about Melody?"

"_Goody two-shoes? She needs to get laid. Then get out of here."_

"Nathaniel?"

"_Again, he needs to get laid. He was only a scapegoat for me anyways to break ties off. He made it so easy to."_

"Iris?"

"_Too perky. She's soooo annoying."_

"Lysander?"

"_Five letter word: Freak."_

"Rosalya?"

"_Why does she wear clothes that are out of date? She's just another freak."_

"Amber?"

"_She's nothing but a whiny brat."_

"The last one that I'm going to ask about. What do you think about Castiel?"

"_That moron? He hung onto every word I said. He's wrapped around my finger so tight that its cut off the circulation for my finger. He's nothing but a loser. Good at guitar, sure, but a loser none-the-less. It's cute how he broke his friendship with Nathaniel for something that I had done." _Deborah laughs.

"Well, I have something to say to those answers." Angel replies. "Sure, Violette's quiet, but she's cute and she does what she enjoys. Vi and I hung out quite a bit. That teddy bear that she carries around is the last thing she has of her father. Vi's shy and doesn't open up to many people, and I was one of the very few that she let all the way in. Melody, she tries to have fun and she's super helpful. And when it's just us girls, she's different than when she's at school. She does have a crush, but I won't embarrass her like some people will. Melody's sweet and endearing and she tries her hardest." Angel pauses to let out a small giggle. "I may not have been at Sweet Amoris long, but I've already found someone I want for my own, I've found friendships that I never thought I would have again. Nathaniel. Yeah, anyone can be uptight if they have the stress of taking care of budgets and new students and practically running the entire school, but I bet you didn't know he loves reading, especially adventure and crime novels. He works hard for each and every student here at Sweet Amoris. Iris." Angel pauses and lets out a small sigh. "Iris is energetic, but in a good way. She's an adorable klutz and nothing less of a sister to me. Just like Vi and Mel. She likes sports and she's awesome when it comes to tutoring stupid ol' me. She's one of the most loyal people I've ever met. She can always make me laugh and smile, with little to no effort. Lysander. Lys is one of the best guy friends I could ever ask for. He's like my brother and he's someone I can talk to if everyone else is busy. He's not a damn freak. He's unique and I love that about my brother. He has his own style and he's not afraid of standing out. Plus he's a rocking singer. I mean, he has a good set of vocals on him that I wouldn't have expected. I would've fallen for him, if it weren't for someone else that I met here." Angel giggles again. "Rosalya. Rosa is just awesome. She's confident in a way that I'm not and she's not afraid of showing her own style. She may have her qurirks, but so don't we all. I'm not afraid to admit that I have my own faults. If there is one thing that I have gained with my friendships with Lys and Rosa, it's the ability to speak up for myself and show ny true nature. Amber. Yeah, I can agree with you on the whiny brat part, but at least she's loyal to the friends she has and she doesn't go backstabbing each and every one of the relations she has. She has a good heart underneath and I do want to be her friend, but if she wants to continue hating me for whatever reason, I'm cool with that." Angel replies.

"You forgot one person." Deborah sings. "What do you think about Castiel the loser?" She sneers.

"Castiel isn't a loser. Yeah he's a hothead, and he doesn't like getting up close and personal with people, but he's real. And he's not afraid to show it. I could list every thing that I've learned about him with my friendships with him, Lys, and Rosa, and that would still be more knowledge about him than you contain." Angel replies, flipping her hair over her shoulder. In the classroom Castiel is in, he sinks down into his seat in embarrassment.

"Castiel's favorite color?" Deborah asks.

"Red, with some black mixed in there as well." Angel replies instantiously.

"Food?" Deborah asks again.

"He's not a picky eater. He'll eat whatever is served in front of him as long as it's edible." Angel giggles at some memories.

"Music?" Deborah asks anxiously.

"Favorite band is Winged Skulls, which is just awesome because I thought I was the only person who listened to their music more than once. He plays electric guitar, but he can also play acoustic, preferring the electric, and man can he play a mean solo." Angel sighs whistfully. "And that, dear Deborah is strike three." Angel giggles.

"Why would you pay so much attention to him and no one else?" Deborah questions, plucking the words out of Castiel's mind.

"Why? The answer is so simple and obvious that Lys, Rosa, hell, even NATHANIEL picked up on it. I'm in love with the doufus. But he's head over heels with a liar, and I'm just proving a point. I'll let him go and live his life while I live mine. And if I get expelled, I'll just move onto another school, and life will go on. I'm strong enough to want him to be happy, even though I want nothing more than to be the one he smiles at. The one he kisses. The one who'll sit there with him, blaring Winged Skull. But I know that'll probably never happen. Anyways." Angel turns around. "Hello Sweet Amoris High. This is Angel Missa Diamond, the alleged girl who lies. I hope everyone enjoyed this little confession session announcement for everyone, and I might get expelled, but I think everyone needed to hear this." Angel's smooth voice cuts over the intercom. Castiel stands up and runs out of the classroom, ignoring what the teacher said as each and every student mentioned made their way to where the intercom room was.

"You bitch!" Deborah's voice shrieks, followed by a grunt then an ear-shattering scream. "You ruined my life here!"

"It was worth it to get the truth out." Angel replies. Castiel rounds the corner to see Deborah holding a small knife and Angel putting pressure on a wound on her side. "And it was most certainly worth it to let the love of my life aware that his only option isn't to follow someone who will use him and throw him away when they're done with him. I wanted to show him that there are people in the world where nothing could make them happier than just being by his side." Angel sends a sweet smile towards Castiel before she falls backwards and passes out. Castiel freezes as Lysander and Rosalya run to the fallen female, sobbing, and picks her up before turning and walking to the nurses office.

"Castiel, everything she said was a lie." Deborah coos, trying to soften Castiel up.

"How could she have?" Castiel snaps. "I heard every word. The whole school heard every word. Leave. Now." Castiel hollars beore running to the nurses office.


	2. Epilogue

**You Were Wrong, Here's My Proof, I loved you all, and Goodbye Epilogue**

**I did an Epilogue because I left the one-shot off at a rather horrible point...I hope people forgive me...**

"That bitch." Deborah mutters. "She fucked up my life." She growls, punching the lockers as she leaves the school.

"Angel." Castiel sighs, sitting next to the sleeping blue-haired female in the nurses office. "Why would you put yourself in that position?" Castiel sticks his head in his hands, unaware that the female was waking up.

"Castiel?" She questions curiously as she sits up.

"Angel!" Castiel cries out, shocked to see her heterochromatic eyes widening slightly in shock. "How are you?" He questions instantiously.

"Other than having a stinging pain in my side, I'm great." Angel replies, her purple and golden eyes glinting with pride and some other emotion that Castiel couldn't quite figure out.

"Why would you do that?" Castiel questions, watching as her face falls slightly.

"Why did I stand up for all of you, or why did I let myself get hurt?" Angel questions, looking down at her lap.

"Both." Castiel grunts.

"I stood up for everyone because, even if you don't want to be my friends. You are all my family. As for why I let myself get hurt. Why should I bother staying if no one wants me here? Every single one of you left me when Deborah came back. The only ones who did stay were Armin, Rosa, and Lys. Everyone else had abandoned me. I just tried to tell you all the truth, and no one listened. Everyone accused me of lying. So why bother." Angel mutters, before attempting to stand up.

"Angel. C'mon. You have to stay and get your rest.!" Castiel exclaims, grabbing onto Angel's unhurt arm.

"Oh, so now I'm worth something? Now that I told my darkest secret to the whole school, NOW I mean something to you. Funny how just yesterday you told me to fuck off." Angel shrieks, ripping her arm away and glaring at Castiel. "You have a lot of thinking to do. So don't even try coming over." Angel growls before stalking out of the nurses office, leaving her bag, and slamming the door shut, shattering the glass.

"I screwed up." Castiel mutters, hitting his head on the wall.

"That you did, my dear friend." Lysander says.

"How long were you here, Lys?" Castiel murmurs.

"Long enough to hear Angel's outburst." Lysander comments. "You never once realized that she loved you?" Lysander questions, walking towards his best friend.

"No I didn't." Castieul finally mutters, looking away from his best friend. "And I should've been the first to figure it out.

"I didn't figure it out myself until Rosa approached me and Armin about it after she caught Angel drawing something when they were hanging out." Lysander says, walking towards the forgotten backpack and sifting through its contents, pulling out a large, thick sketchbook. "Rosa convinced Angel to show her what she was drawing, and it took Rosa about two hours to convince Angel to show her half of the book. You'll never guess what was on that one page she hid." Lysander says, leafing through the pages until he finds one.

"What?" Castiel asks walking towards Lysander cautiously. Lysander suddenly flips the sketchbook around and thrusts the book in Castiel's face, causing the said male to flinch back before glancing at the picture.

"Do you see it? Flip through the rest of the used pages." Lysander says, motioning for Castiel to do as he was ordered.

"This is what she was working on half of those days? She told me that she was working on an art projects..." Castiel says, staring at the pages.

"She drew all of her best friends. But the best picture she drew is last." Lysander says, grabbing the book and thumbing through the pages quickly before showing Castiel the picture. Grabbing the book, Castiel gaps at picture, colored in.

"She drew...me?" He chokes out as he inspects the picture. Lysander nods and points in the background, to which Castiel laughs chuckles lightly. In the background of his portait is the rest of her friends ganging up on Nathaniel and Melody, forcing them to dress in clown costumes, while Castiel is listening to music, his face calm, absent of his usual scowl. He turns the page to see another sketch of him, this time in a classroom, his head angled towards the window, a look of boredom on his face, an easel in front of him. Castiel chuckles as he remembers what he was thinking about. The very girl who drew his portraits.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Castiel wonders.

"Probably because you kept pushing her away." Lysander says. "Any case, how are you going to tell her you're sorry and screwed up massively?" Lysander questions.

"I don't know, Lys." Castiel groans. "Help me. Please." Castiel whisers, putting his head in his hands, ashamed.

"If you want me to help, you have to tell me how you feel about her." Lysander says. "Even though it'll tear me apart, I hope you know to treat her right."

"I...I think I might actaully love her. But I don't know if she'll accept me now that I've fucked up." Castiel says, looking up at his best friend. "Will you please help me, Lys."

"I'll try." Lysander says. "But I can make no promises. If she forgives you, that is entirely up to her. You may have to do something to prove to her that you care, and not in the usual way that you do now." Lysander adds.

"I'm not serenading her in the middle of the whole fucking school." Castiel snaps.

"I didn't say that, did I?" Lysander asks, raising a brow at his best friend. Castiel groans and leans against a wall, sliding down to the floor.

**With Angel**

"Rosa!" Angel sobs. "I forgot my backpack and if Lys is there...NOOOO!" She wails from her position, crumpled on the floor.

"Angel, it'll be okay." Rosalya says, rubbing Angel's back soothingly.

"Not if Lys shows that ass my damn sketchbook!" Angel shrieks.

"What ass?" Rosalya asks. "Whose fine ass are we talking about?" She jokes.

"I..." Angel says nothing as her face flares scarlet.

"Whose fine ass are we talking about?" Rosalya repeats.

"His ass isn't fine!" Angel shrieks.

"Whose?" Rosalya questions, getting into Angel's face.

"C..."Angel trails off, unsurely.

"Castiel?" Rosalya questions. "He does have one fiiiine ass." She trills, causing Angel to laugh.

"Rosa. You have Leigh!" Angel says, her voice shrill for once.

"Would you rather talk about Leigh's ass? Or Lysander's? Or Armin's?" Rosalya questions. With each name mentioned, Angel's face goes an even brighter red, darkening at every name.

"Why are you even my best friend, Rosa?" Angel mutters, hiding her dark face in her arms.

"Because I make you laugh." Rosalya giggles, typing quickly on her iPhone.

"Who're you texting?" Angel asks curiously.

"Leigh. Asking him if it's okay if I talk about his ass with you." Rosalya replies, typing quickly.

"EEP!" Angel shrieks, diving into the bed and under the covers.

"And I'm asking Lys and Armin if I can talk about their assets with you too. Their ass and all their goods that come with being them." Rosalya adds, earning another ear-piercing shriek from under the covers.

**With Armin**

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Rings throughout the empty house.

"What's wrong Armin?" Alexy questions him. Wordlessly, Armin handed Alexy his cell phone whilst he chokes on his water while Alexy reads the text message. Alexy types back, then hands Armin his phone and walking off.

**With Lysander and Castiel**

"..." Lysander says nothing as he reads the text message he received, only to blush and cough about two seconds after reading it. Lysander sends a text back, blushing madly, before hiding his cell phone and continuing his conversation with his best friend, silently putting the sketchpad back in the backpack.

"I have to bring this to Rosa. I'll be back to continue this conversation, Castiel." Lysander says as he walks out of the school and all but runs back home.

**With Rosalya and Angel**

"Lys-Baby is on his way!" Rosalya giggles. "Maybe I can make him show you his tattoo." She calls.

"Don't tell him I'm here!" Angel calls, burrowing deeper into the covers, unaware of whose room Rosalya dragged her into. Rosalya sighs.

"Fine, but I'm going to go make some snacks, okay?" Rosalya replies.

"Okay, Rosa. I'm just gonna take a small nap." Angel replies, yawning, causing Rosalya to giggle.

**Timeskip: 10 minutes- Rosalya's POV**

After I finish mixing cookie dough, I hear the front door open. Giggling I call out to find out which of the two brothers came home first, hoping it wasn't Leigh. That would just spoil my plans.

"Rosa? I'm here with Angel's bag." Lys-Baby calls, causing me to giggle. As I stick my head out of the kitchen, I giggle.

"Having any troubles?" I ask, referring to the paint that covered his Victorian outfit.

"Yeah. Someone set up a paint trap at the front door." He grumbles.

"Yeah, I did that so if Castiel came here, he'd have to go home and change. Angel doesn't want to see him right now. Why don't you go get changed, Lys-Baby? Angel's taking a nap." I reply, making sure to not mention what room she's in as I resume baking cookies.

**Lysander's POV**

Okay, even I admit, Rosalya's acting a little strange. I only hope that Angel is in Rosalya's room sleeping and not my room. But that would be too easy for Rosalya. As I approach my bedroom door, I notice it opened. I swore that I had closed it this morning when we all left the house. Then again, Rosa had stormed into my room to wake me up, therefore she could've dropped something and came in to retreive it. Unbuttoning my shirt, I didn't pay attention to my surroundings, focused on getting changed so I can go back and help Castiel. It doesn't help when you are helping your best friend try to get the girl of your dreams.

**Normal POV**

As Lysander peels off the paint-soaked Victorian outfit, he failed to notice the feminine form that was curled up in his bed, just awakening from her little catnap. Angel blinks twice, ogling Lysander's tattoo, internally squealing about how toned and muscular he was. At that chosen point in time, a small squeal catches his attention, causing him to turn, with his fresh pants still unbuttoned and no shirt. Minutes pass as Lysander and Angel blink at each other, watching the other's movements. Until realization catches on with Angel, causing her to let out a scream and scramble backwards, falling off Lysander's king-sized bed.

"Are you okay, Angel?" Lysander asks walking up to the frozen female.

"What's going on?!" Rosalya shrieks, bursting into Lysander's bedroom before letting out a giggle.

"What's so funny Rosa?" Angel asks. "And why is Lysander in your room?"

At the last question, Lysander and Rosalya burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Angel demands, stomping her feet, a pout on her lips. _'Cute.'_ Lysander muses internally.

"This is Lys-Baby's bedroom, Angel." Rosalya replies. It takes two seconds for what Rosalya said to process in the bluenette's brain and 1.5 seconds for her face to turn a rather amusing color of scarlet and crimson mixed.

"I-I-I-I-I assumed...ROSA!" Angel shrieks, dashing after the giggling female.

"Hehehehe!" Rosa giggles as she dodges her best friend as she runs to Leigh's room, locking the door and hiding in the closet.

Lysander chuckles as he sends his best friend a quick text reading: _**"I might have an idea how to fix things with Angel, but you might not be happy about it."**_

"ROSA! GET OUT HERE!" Angel shrieks, pounding on Leigh's bedroom door.

"Angel." Lysander mutters, standing behind the enraged female. "Can I talk to you?" He asks.

"What's up Lys?" Angel asks, raising a brow at the silent male.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you and Cas about something, and I'm not sure how both of you will take it..." Lysander says after a moment of silence. "Can you please talk to the both of us when he gets here?"

"I'll try... But I make no promises. We will be talking in the kitchen and if he says one rude or sarcastic comment, I'm grabbing a knife and going after the asshole." Angel replies as she turns and walks into the kitchen and continues cooking where Rosalya left off.

**Ding Dong**

Lysander looks at the door with a small smile as Angel pouts and pulls out a fresh cookie sheet and starts putting the batter on. Angel smiles and hums lowly, as she hears Rosalya start yelling at Castiel for being stupid and breaking her best friend's heart, while she puts the cookie sheets into the large oven. A dull echo of a slap carries its way to Angel's ears, causing the female to grin and shake her head as she sets the timer and jumps up onto the counter while she eyes the timer, watching the minutes tick down. After the designated time, she leaps nimbly off the counter and leans down, opening the oven with a mitt on her right hand as she starts pulling the cookie sheet out. She registers the sounds of two different footsteps, both unique and familiar to her ears.

"Hey, guys." Angel calls as she sets the cookie sheet down on the oven rack for a second to shoot a smile over her shoulder.

"So what's your idea about, Lys?" Castiel questions.

"Simple. You and I share Angel." Lysander says, like its obvious. A loud crash gets the attention of Rosalya, Leigh – who had just come home from the store – and the two males behind Angel.

"ARE YOU OKAY, ANGEL?!" All four people question, Rosalya looking over the stunned female.

"What did you say, Lysander?" Angel questions, her right brow twitching in annoyance.

"Castiel and I share you?" Lysander questions.

"That's what I thought." Angel replies, taking a deep breath as she leans down, grabbing the still hot pan in her mitted hand. **_WHACK!_** Angel says nothing as she swings the hot cookie sheet across Lysander's face before dropping it into the sink and waltzing off to Rosalya's bedroom. "Rosa, I'm drawing, and NO ONE is to interrupt." Angel shouts, her demand echoing throughout the Ainsworth household before Rosalya chuckles and tends to the burn on Lysander's left cheek.

"You had that coming, saying that in front of my Angel." Rosalya states, putting pressure on the bright red burn.

"Now you fucked up, Lys." Castiel says, muffling his laughter behind his hand.

"... Fuck you." Lysander replies.


End file.
